Talk:Bella Swan and Edward Cullen/@comment-4769704-20120212195022
"There was this beautiful image, this boy, just glittering with light and talking to this normal girl. And the dream really was about him. She was also listening, as I was, and he was the one telling the story. It was mostly about how much he wanted to kill her - and, yet, how much he loved her." ―Stephenie Meyer on her dream: the first incarnation of the Twilight Saga.src Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are the main couple throughout the Twilight Saga. They are members of the Olympic Coven and the parents of Renesmee Cullen. The saga mainly focuses on their relationship's development, starting with their first and dangerous encounter in Twilight to eternal love in Breaking Dawn. In the films, Bella is portrayed by Kristen Stewart, and Edward is portrayed by Robert Pattinson. Contents hide 1 Prehistory 1.1 Bella Swan 1.2 Edward Cullen 2 History 2.1 Twilight 2.1.1 Midnight Sun 2.2 New Moon 2.3 Eclipse 2.4 Breaking Dawn 3 See also 4 Comments PrehistoryEditBella Swan Added by EdwardJacobBellaBella SwanEdit "About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him - and I didn't know how potent that part might be - that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him." ―Bella's feelings for Edward.src Bella's parents divorced when she was three months old, after which Renée took Bella with her to Riverside, California, and lived there with Bella's grandmother for five years before moving to Phoenix, Arizona. Bella did not fit in very well at school. She never had many friends, and spent a lot of time with her mother. She briefly took ballet lessons. Bella has visited Forks in her past to spend time with Charlie every summer. During these occasions, she also spent time with Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob Black, the children of Charlie's friend Billy Black. She stopped visiting Forks at the age of fourteen. This was when she put her foot down, and Charlie went to California for two weeks every summer instead. Bella took care of her mother. By the time Bella is seventeen, her mom remarries with a minor league baseball player named Phil Dwyer. Phil travels a lot due to his profession, and Bella notices how much her mother wants to follow him in his travels. To make it easier for them, Bella moved back to her birth town of Forks to live with her father. Edward Cullen Added by EdwardJacobBellaEdward CullenEdit "You're the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever." ―Edward to Bella.src Edward lived in the early 1900s as a human. He grew up in a very old-fashioned family life style. Edward wanted to enlist in the army during World War One, but that changed when he and his parents fell victim to the Spanish Influenza in 1918. His father, Edward Masen Sr., died in the first wave of the influenza. Before she died, Edward's mother, Elizabeth Masen, begged the doctor who was taking care of them, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, to do everything within his power to save her son. After Elizabeth died, Carlisle took Edward from the hospital, brought him to his house, and there changed him into a vampire, causing Edward to gain the ability to hear people's thoughts. Edward had a rebellious period at the beginning of his vampire life and left Carlisle and Esme in 1928. During his time as a nomad, he used his mind-reading ability to attack the worst people of society, thinking that, as long as he was serving justice, it would not matter that he was feeding on humans. A few years later, he regretted this decision, returned to Carlisle and Esme, and renewed his committment to drinking only animal